In recent years, capacitors having higher electrostatic capacitance have been required as electronic devices are mounted with high density. As such a capacitor, Patent Document 1 discloses an electrolytic capacitor including a high specific surface area aluminum foil made porous by etching treatment, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-270140